Ferris Wheel Lovin'
by Obscurities
Summary: Sasuke takes Sakura to The Carnival for their Valentines Day date. His persistence with having to ride The Ferris Wheel seems a bit odd to Sakura. What could he possibly have in mind though? [LEMON WARNING]


**A/N: This is my first attempt at FanFiction. And Lemons. I don't do stories.  
**

"Oh, the weather is absolutely perfect", TenTen said, as she rubbed her gloved hands together. "Yuck! I hate the damn cold. If only Valentines Day was on September 14th!", Ino exclaimed in disgust. "But winter means sitting in front of the fire, hot cocoa and cuddling under the blankets", TenTen said with a dreamy look on her face. Ino took a sip of her Cappuccino and shifted to a more comfortable position on the worn-out leather seat. Cafe Konoha was filled to the brim with villagers bundled up in woolen jackets and scarves. They looked like penguins, according to Ino.

TenTen waved at Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi who served as their waitress. "Sakura, the bill if you please?", TenTen asked. Ino piped up, "So, Forehead Girl, where's His Highness Uchiha Sasuke taking you _this_ time?". Was it Sakura's imagination or did she hear a twinge of jealousy in Ino's otherwise innocent question? Back when they were younger, they would fight over Uchiha Sasuke, trying their level best to attract his attention. But, eventually, he had fallen for the Cherry Blossom, making Ino and many others jealous. Four years had passed though and the dirty looks, and even dirtier rumours, had stopped.

"If you must know, Ino-Pig, we're going to The Carnival", Sakura shot back, as she cleared their tables and calculated the bill. Ino had a quizzical look on her face, "The Carnival!? What a low-profile date!". Sasuke, being the son of a multi-millionaire, showered Sakura with expensive gifts and took her on lavish dates, so this came as a surprise to Ino. "Ino! There's nothing wrong with The Carnival!", TenTen interjected, wide-eyed. Sakura rolled her eyes and left them to bicker amongst themselves.

**A few hours later**

Sakura applied a final layer of her cherry-flavoured lipgloss and took a step back to look at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a blood-red sweater, that had white snowflakes adorning the neckline, paired with black leggings and ankle-length boots. She contemplated on whether to carry her black clutch but decided against it. As she smoothed down her sweater, the doorbell rang. With a huge smile on her heart-shaped face and butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she skipped to the door and opened it.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of her, dressed in a black shirt and pants, topped off with a white neck-tie and scruffy, faded Converse (which he refused to part with, to Sakura's dismay, as he believed it added character to his attire). He had a strong, musky scent which made Sakura inwardly swoon. "Happy Valentines Day, Sakura-chan", he greeted, with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Sakura blushed lightly as she embraced him tightly and replied, "Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke-kun". Once they parted, Sasuke laced his fingers with Sakura's and led them towards The Carnival. They walked in blissful silence, hand-in-hand, until they reached their destination.

As they entered The Carnival, Sakura immediately tugged his hand and pulled him towards the Candy-Floss machine. He payed for the largest size available and went further into The Carnival, occasionally taking a bite of the pink melt-in-your-mouth Candy-Floss and stealing glances at his bubble-gum haired lover. He loved the look on her face when she was with him; her sparkling emerald-eyes and those kissable lips set in an eternal smile. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's take a ride on The Spinning Teacups!", Saukra suggested. "How about we start from the least to the most thrilling rides? That way we can cover them all!", he replied enthusiastically. Sakura replied, "That sounds like a good idea. What do you have in mind?". Sasuke chuckled darkly, "The Ferris Wheel looks particularly enticing today". Sakura raised her eyebrows questioningly and just shook her head, "But The Ferris Wheel's so slow! By the time we finish it, the other rides will have closed!". "Oh trust me on this one, Sakura. You're in for the ride of your life!", he said excitedly. What was with Sasuke's sudden love for The Ferris Wheel, thought Sakura.

"Sakura, you go on while I pay for the tickets", Sasuke said, while moving towards the ticket vendor. After Sakura was inside the passenger cab and out of earshot, Sasuke handed a 200 Ryo note to the vendor and said in a hushed and hurried tone, "Make sure you stop The Ferris Wheel when our cab reaches the top. I'll signal you when to start it again, got it?". The ticket vendor smiled knowingly and gave a brief nod. Sasuke climbed into the cab and took a seat opposite Sakura. Once the door was closed, the ride commenced.

The Wheel went at a steady pace, allowing Sakura to enjoy the view and pick out some landmarks. "Ooh, there's Tsunade-sama's office and The Hokage Mountain! And, Sasuke, is that Ichiraku Ramen?", she pointed out excitedly. Sasuke rose and embraced her from behind, nuzzling the nape of her neck, "Can you spot that dobe, Naruto, in Ichiraku's?", he said with a laugh. Sakura melted into him and lifted her head to give a peck on his chin, "That baka knows only two things: hogging ramen and- ", but Sakura never got to the second thing as The Ferris Wheel came to a jarring halt. The car swayed slightly and Sakura clutched at Sasuke's arm. "Oh God", she said in a shaky voice. "Shh. Relax Sakura-chan. You're in safe hands", he whispered huskily in her ear.

His tongue flicked at her ear-lobe, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. "Sasuke, what-" she asked in a small voice before Sasuke cut her off, "We'll be done by the time this piece of shit starts moving again. So just enjoy the ride for now, okay love?". In most, if not all, of their love-making, Sasuke was gentle and non-dominant but he would try a different approach this time. Sasuke trailed his hands down Sakura's thighs as he nipped at her neck. This caused Sakura's breathing to become ragged as she was overcome by lust and the warm, familiar sensation taking residence in the pit of her stomach. Sasuke gave a particularly hard nibble on one of her sensitive spots, drawing a bit of blood. As he sucked and put more pressure on said spot, Sakura gave a low moan, "**Hnnng**".

Sakura spun around to face Sasuke. She had a visible blush and was breathing heavily. Before she could bring any sense to what Sasuke was doing, he collided his lips onto hers, bringing down all reason with a deep kiss. His tongue broke past her lips as his hands reached for her plump derriere. He squeezed firmly and she half-gasped and half-moaned. He took this opportunity to further probe his tongue into her warm mouth, with her tongue occasionally fighting for dominance. Sasuke usually let her win, but that wasn't his strategy today. He brought his hands to the hem of her sweater and swiftly pulled it off, freeing her of the obstruction. A black, lacy push-up bra was restricting his access to her prized possessions. He tutted as he left the bra alone and, taking her by surprise, removed her leggings. "Sakura, remove your boots so that those fucking leggings can be off once and for all. Oh, and put your boots back on once you're done" he added, as an after-thought.

While she was preoccupied in fulfilling his orders, Sasuke undid his tie and wrapped one end tightly on his fist while leaving the other end to dangle freely. Once Sakura stood up straight, and saw the tie in Sasuke's hand, she gulped. He twirled his fingers in a circular motion, indicating her to turn around. He placed his tie-free hand on her back and pushed forward, leaving her G-String clad arse in the perfect position.

Without a moments hesitation, Sasuke brought down the tie, whipping her buttocks. Sakura whimpered, but that wasn't the reaction he wanted. He brought down the tie again and again, until she finally succumbed and cried out in lust-filled pain. Her butt cheeks were a bright red, with lash marks decorating the surface. Before turning her around, he lifted her G-String that was buried in between her buttocks and pulled as far as it allowed him to. As he let go, an audible crack echoed along with a throaty moan, courtesy of Haruno Sakura, "**Hmmmm**". Sasuke's hands immediately worked on unclasping her bra. Once her perky-nippled breasts were free, he pinched and twirled the erect, rosy bud with his thumb and forefinger, eliciting uncontrollable moans from her. He closed his mouth over the free nipple and suckled on it, causing her breast to bounce lightly. Sakura gripped Sasuke's hair as she moaned out loud. She was restless and desperately in need of release, not more fore-play which would surely drive her insane.

Sakura seated herself on the seat closest to her, pulled her G-String off and spread her legs. Ignoring Sasuke's objections, she started rubbing her hard nub, causing her moans to increase intensely. "You won't be stealing the show, Sweet-Cheeks", Sasuke growled, as he dived down like a starved vulture and feasted on her wet pussy ravenously. He lapped at her sweet juices that were oozing out and drove his tongue into her core, only to be rewarded by her bundle of nerves and ragged moaning. All too soon, he pulled out of her, causing a desperate whimper from Sakura.

Sasuke plunged three fingers into her tight cavern, stretching it to its limits, and started pumping her furiously. Squelching noises emanated from her flower as Sakura tightened herself against his fingers, moaning out loud as she finally got her release, "**AANNGHHH**". Sasuke pulled out his fingers and slowly licked them clean. Sakura regained her composure and immediately unzipped his pants, pulling off his boxers in one go, freeing Sasuke's erect member. She could see the slightly throbbing veins on his member and went down to her knees. She encased his hard-one in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. "Ugh. S-Sakura, you're not the one in charge!", Sasuke groaned as she took him whole, while her hands fondled his ball sack. In a desperate bid to take control once again, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of the kunoichi's hair and sped up the process, only to eject his cum all over her face.

Sasuke pushed Sakura onto her hands so that he could take her from behind (which happened to be his favourite position; The Doggy Style). Slowly, he used his manhood to tease her puckered, still-wet entrance. "Sasuke! JUST SCREW ME SENS-**AAANGH**", she moaned as he penetrated into her. He grabbed her hips and rocked to and fro, causing her breasts to jump from the rough movements. He moved his hands to grip her pink hair as he sped up, thrusting deeper into her core. He hit her G-Spot, making Sakura moan out obscenities. Sasuke switched their positions so that he was seated on the cab seat, with Sakura sitting on his lap and facing him. He moved his hands back to her hips and furiously pounded into her by pulling her out and plunging deep down inside her. "**SASUKEEENGHHH**", she moaned aloud as her second orgasm arrived. Sasuke milked her limp body, making her shudder and scream. After a minute or so, he grunted out her name and shot his seed into her core.

Sasuke unlatched himself from her and got back into his clothes, still panting from his actions. He helped a spent, sweaty Sakura into her clothes as the cab started moving again. "I've never been fucked in a Ferris Wheel before", Sakura sighed as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well, now you have", he replied with a smirk. "So that's why you were so intent on taking a ride on The Wheel", she smiled. "That's not all I rode today", Sasuke said as he winked playfully. "Yeah, about that. I'm not letting you be the dominant one next time, alright Dobe?", she retorted sweetly. He gave a small smile as Sakura smoothed her clothes and hair down. As they left The Ferris Wheel and walked out of The Carnival, the ticket vendor chuckled to himself. "Those kids shook that cab good. Oh my, this could be some quality material for The Icha-Icha series! I should send a suggestion letter to the Author with my ideas!".


End file.
